Sonny With A Sophie
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Gradys cousin Sophie comes to visit. What will happen? Will Sonny and Chad stay together? Read to find out!


SPOV

It was an odd sight to see Grady going nuts over having a clean prop house. Considering it was only his cousin coming to visit. What really struck me as weird was the fact he had put a suit on. What was the big deal about her anyway?

After twenty minutes of curiosity, I soon found out what the big deal was. A petite blond girl, who looked about 15 walked in. She honestly looked like a miniature Tawni. It was kind of scary to be honest. One Tawni was enough, but two? Especially when the second one was a fair bit younger… "Hi Sophie," Grady said, bowing. I stifled a laugh as Sophie rolled her eyes. "Sophie, this is Sonny, Nico, Tawni and Zora. Everyone, this is my cousin Sophie," He continued, everyone waving politely except Zora who looked as if Dakota Condor had walked into the building. "Ew," Sophie replied. "Your friends are ugly, Grady," she finished as she went back to texting. The look on Tawni's face was priceless.

"How dare that THING call me ugly!" Tawni was screeching in our dressing room. A knock on the door let us know we were about to receive unwanted company. "Hi Tawni, Sonny. Can Soph stay in here with you? Marshall said she can guest star tonight," Grady's voice came into the room, along with him and Sophie. Tawni immediately glared at Sophie before storming off into the changing part of our room. Not that Sophie noticed her glare as her eyes were still glued to her phone as her little thumbs continued to tap like crazy at the buttons. Grady mouthed a quick, "sorry," before heading back to the boys dressing room.

"Hi Sophie! I'm Sonny," I introduced smiling, at least hoping I would get something positive in return from the kid. "Don't talk to me. Don't want your ugly to spread," She replied, sitting in Tawni's chair, not looking up once from her phone as she continued to text. "GET… OUT… OF… MY… CHAIR!" Tawni shouted fiercely, coming out of the changing room. She nearly had steam coming out of her ears.

"What Evs," Sophie replied, getting up and rolling her eyes before leaving the room.

"What is her problem?" Tawni said, taking back her seat and beginning to file her nails.

"No clue." I replied. She was more of a brat than Dakota Condor. In fact, Sophie made Dakota look like an angel; and that was hard to do. Speaking of Dakota, the little devil child skipped gracefully into the room.

"Dakota," I spat, sourly.

"Sonny," she spat back with attitude. "I hear there's evil lurking on the premises and it's ruining my image. I want it gone."

"Evil, besides you?" Zora asked inquisitively from the air vents.

"Yes. There is worse than me. I don't like it. It's making me look like a goody two shoes. Are you three all in agreeance to remove the bad seed from these premises?" Dakota asked sweetly with a devious smile.

"You are one EVIL little girl," Zora replied.

"I know. That's why this devil child must be brought down," Dakota replied, fire flickering in her eyes.

We found Sophie sitting in a cast chair holding a script while bopping her foot to her iPod and blowing bubble gum. Dakota was dressed like a little angel in a bright pink dress, matching shoes and her hair pulled back in a pink headband. All she needed was a halo to top off the look. She sidled past me nodding at me as we moved into position for our plan.

Dakota got her bodyguards to bring her chair next to Sophie's and they placed her on the seat. Sophie looked up for the script and raised her eyebrow at Dakota. "Where do I get my own people to do that for me?" Sophie asked Dakota in awe.

"You get your daddy to own the studio," she replied sweetly. "Hi I'm Dakota Condor. You may know my daddy Mr Condor, the owner of Condor Studios."

"No I actually have never heard of your… 'Daddy'" Sophie replied turning back to the script.

"Well then. If my daddy heard that you didn't know him, you wouldn't be guest starring tonight. And if I were you, I'd watch it. I have more power in this place than you'd ever know," Dakota fired back at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared of a little 8 year old. Ha. Point me to Chad Dylan Cooper, would ya?" Sophie rolled her eyes as she got off her seat.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is MINE. You can't have him!" Dakota protested, waving her hand at her bodyguards.

"Well ladies. We have more issues than getting her to leave. We MUST keep her away from Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny, that's your job. Get CDC out of here. Tawni, you convince Marshall to kick her off and Zora, get the boys to prank her out of this place. At least get Nico to help you," Dakota ordered us.

"Wait. Dakota, where will you be in all of this?" I asked cautiously.

"She booked a massage for later. Trust me. Her masseuse isn't going to be a fantastic one…" Her evil little eyes narrowed as her scary evil smile grew on her face.

After we finished sorting out the plan, I rushed off to go find Chad. There was no way Sophie was taking my man from me. He was exactly where I expected to find him; on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Unfortunately he was with an unwanted visitor. _Houston, we have a problem._ I quickly messaged Tawni, Zora and Dakota. _What now? _Zora messaged back. _Unwanted visitor at MacFalls._ I sent back to everyone.

Five minutes later, all three had joined me. "I'll handle this..." Dakota said, smoke almost pouring out of her ears. "Hi Chad! Sophie," her voice changing as she looked at Sophie. Dakota I didn't mind cuddling up to Chad. I knew he wouldn't leave me for her. "Hi Dakota. We're kind of busy here, we can do this later," he ushered her back out.

"Uh Chad. Sonny wanted me to tell you that she needs to meet you at the place," she replied out of earshot of Sophie as he pushed her away.

"What? Now?" Chad replied almost embarrassed by her request.

"Yes Chad. Now," Dakota said back, walking herself out before pushing me to my dressing room. Also known to Chad and Dakota as "the place".

"Sophie, I have to go. Goodbye," he shouted behind himself as he raced off to find me.

"Okay. I have a massage booked now anyway," She responded before heading to her temporary dressing room.

**A/N: So? Any SWAC fans reading this? Was it good? :D R&R if you liked it!**


End file.
